Ne m'en veux pas
by Malfoy Funambule
Summary: Ne m'en veux pas. De quoi ? De t'aimer...


**Ne m'en veux pas.**

Tout appartient à J., sauf l'histoire qui est de moi. =)

Merci à ma bêta Misa-or-Pigloo =)

Résumer : **« ** J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas... De quoi ? De t'aimer. »

* * *

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée »

Sous les yeux des milles convives, ils scellèrent enfin leur union. Ils la planifiaient depuis la fin du Lord noir. C'était vraiment un magnifique mariage : la mariée resplendissait de beauté et le mari était en admiration devant elle.

Les applaudissements fusaient. Les parents de la mariée pleuraient de joie. Ils étaient tellement fières. Le temps où elle suçait encore son pouce était bien loin. Les mariés commencèrent à signer les papiers officialisant les choses. Ensuite, les témoins prirent la relève. Au plus grand étonnement de tous, le survivant avait choisi Drago Malefoy, et bien sur, son ami de toujours Ronald Weasley pour le représenter. Ginny, quant à elle, avait pris sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger, et sa belle sœur Fleur Delacour qui avait beaucoup monté dans son estime depuis l'attaque de son frère.

Les papiers signés, ils partirent tous dans la salle de réception. Tout le monde riait, parlait, s'amusait...

Ron alla féliciter sa sœur et son nouveau beau-frère, il ne s'habituerait sûrement jamais à ce nouveau statut, accompagné de sa femme enceinte de 8 mois, Luna.

« Tu sais Harry, tu es peut-être mon meilleur ami, mais si tu lui fais du mal et je te promets que tu ne pourras plus jamais marcher dans la rue tranquillement.

_T'inquiètes Ron, une femme comme elle, j'en prendrai soin, il sourit calmement puis se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, au fait, tu as vu Hermione ?

_Pas depuis qu'on est là, lui répondit Ron tout en la cherchant du regard. Tu sais comment elle est, toujours à courir partout.

_Elle aurait au moins pu dire coucou ! les interrompit Ginny.

_Coucou !

_Hermione ! Tu m'as fait peur. rit Ginny.

_Navrée, je faisais le tour pour voir ma table... mais je ne l'ai pas trouvée. Elle avait l'air surpris.

_Qu'est-ce-que tu peux être bête parfois Hermione ! s'amusa Harry. Tu es à la table principale comme n'importe qui pourrait si attendre sachant que tu es témoin et meilleure amie des mariés.

_Oh ! Mais pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ? J'aurais pu m'éviter cette situation ridicule. S'écria-t-elle ».

Soudain un rire se joignit aux leurs. Ils se retournèrent et virent Drago qui se moquait ouvertement d'Hermione.

« Dire que _ça_ c'était la première de la classe. Se moqua-t-il gentiment. »

Hermione riait aussi de sa stupidité, comme tout le monde.

« Et si on allait s'asseoir ? Proposa Luna en reprenant son souffle. »

Ils partirent donc à leur table. Harry était en face de Luna et bien sûr à côté de Ginny, elle même à côté d'Hermione et en face de Ron qui prit place à la gauche de Draco.

Autour d'eux vint s'installer le reste de la famille Weasley. Sur les tables d'à côté, il y avait des anciens amis de Poudlard, professeurs ou élèves, la famille Dursley qui s'était mise à l'écart. Il y avait aussi tous les survivants de la guerre, ceux qui avaient aidé à son dénouement finale.

Harry se leva et commença à parler :

« Merci d'être là. Aujourd'hui on ne fête pas seulement un mariage, mais aussi la seconde année de paix. Déjà deux ans que tout est fini. Encore une fois je remercie tout ceux qui ont participé à la victoire. Et je te remercie, toi Draco Malfoy, d'avoir sauvé les deux femmes de ma vie. »

Dans la salle on entendit des gens murmurer, tout le monde était confus.

« En effet, peu de gens le savent, mais c'est grâce à lui que nous sommes là aujourd'hui. Quand je combattais le Lord, Bellatrix Lestrange a pris Hermione et Ginny en otage. Elle est arrivée et a commencé à les torturer sous mes yeux alors que je prenais le dessus sur Voldemort – dans la salle on frissonna – et c'est là que Draco est arrivé. Il l'a désarmée et a libéré les filles de leurs chaînes. Il était faible mais il a quand même lancé un sort qui emmena Ginny dans un endroit sûr. Il allait en faire de même avec Hermione, mais Bellatrix avait déjà récupéré sa baguette ! Elle a lancé le sort mortel sur Hermione... et je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais en tout cas, quand je me suis retourné elle était vivante et la mangemorte ne l'était plus. Depuis ce jour, Drago à toute ma confiance. Et j'ai deux dettes envers lui ».

Harry sourit à Drago et le remercia encore une fois. Ce dernier hocha la tête en guise de '' de rien, je l'ai fait autant pour toi que pour moi''.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, interrompu par des chants, des sketchs, et cetera des invités. Ron se leva :

« Bonjour à tous ! J'ai jamais été très doué pour parler en public... mais je voulais dire que je suis fière de vous. Vous formez vraiment un beau couple. Je voudrais aussi porter un toast à Fred, il inspira avant de continuer, qui nous regarde sûrement de là où il est ».

Toute la salle repris en cœur '' A Fred '' puis Ron ajouta '' et à tous les autres qui sont partis trop tôt ''. Tout le monde leva de nouveau son verre.

Le bal commença enfin.

« Hermione, me ferais-tu l'honneur de la première danse ? lui demanda Draco.

_Bien sûr ! Je n'attendais que ça ! ».

Ils s'élancèrent sur la piste, formant un si beau couple. Harry les regardait tout en pensant que le temps de Poudlard était révolu. Ces deux la pouvaient enfin se montrer. Il se souvenait encore du jour où Hermione lui avait annoncé qu'elle sortait avec Draco.

*Flash back*

« Harry ? Je peux te parler ? Lui avait-elle demandé d'un air inquiet, plus tard il avait appris qu'elle espérait secrètement qu'il dise non. Mais bien sûr il ne l'avait pas fait.

_Bien sûr, pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?

_Tu ne te fâcheras pas, d'accord ?

_D'accord.

_Promis ? Elle retardait le plus possible le moment de l'aveu.

_Promis, mais pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant ?

_.

_Hein ? Sur le coup, il n'avait rien compris.

_Je sors avec... Drago Malefoy. Depuis trois mois.

_Hein ? Là, il espérait avoir mal compris.

_Ne m'oblige pas à répéter Harry !

_Tu sors avec QUI ?

_Tu avais dit que tu ne te fâcherais pas !

_Je ne pensais pas que tu me dirais un truc pareil ! ».

Et il était parti. Avec le recul, il trouvait sa réaction puérile. Heureusement, au bout de trois jours, il s'en était rendu compte et était allé s'excuser.

Hermione était tellement heureuse qu'il accepte qu'elle sorte avec Draco. Elle lui avait donc proposé de le rencontrer. Mais, rencontrer le vrai Draco. Il se souvient d'avoir avait hésité. Mais il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle. Encore plus aujourd'hui.

Il l'avait donc rencontré et cela avait été très agréable. Au début, il avait eu peur que ce ne soit qu'une blague que Drago faisait à Hermione. Mais plus les mois passaient, plus ses doutes se révélaient infondés. C'était Drago qui avait insisté pour se montrer à tous, et lui encore, qui avait réussi à faire admettre à Ron que ça ne le dérangeait pas, il était le seul à avoir remarqué comment il regardait Luna. Il l'avait même aidé à la conquérir. Mais quand il avait sauvé la vie d'Hermione, il avait vraiment compris les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

*Fin flash back*

C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui il avait décidé de laisser son quart d'heure de gloire à Drago. Il éteignit donc la musique et lui fit un clin d'œil. En échange, il reçut un grand sourire, on aurait dit un enfant qui allait ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël. Et quel cadeau !

Draco monta sur l'estrade aménagée. Hermione le regardait faire un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il lui avait dit qu'il préparait une grande surprise. Elle était pressée de savoir ce que c'était.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme vous le savez, moi c'est Draco Malfoy, vingt ans, second de sa promotion, espion pour l'Ordre et fou amoureux d'Hermione. »

Elle sourit à ces mots et lui envoya un baiser.

« C'est pour quoi Hermione, je te demande ce soir, devant témoin et à l'aide d'Harry, d'être ma femme. »

Elle perdit son sourire et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« De l'être pour que je puisse enfin montrer au monde combien je t'aime, pour que je puisse enfin crier sur tous les toits que je suis marié à la plus merveilleuse et extraordinaire femme du monde. Et pour pouvoir te montrer tous les jours ma façon de t'aimer. »

Elle hocha la tête et murmura ''oui''. Il avait compris. Il descendit de l'estrade et s'approcha d'elle, les invités s'écartant à son passage.

Il ne s'agenouilla pas, sachant qu'elle avait horreur de ça. Un soir, elle lui avait dit « C'est le comble du ridicule et du traditionnel ! Si un jour on me demande en mariage je préfère qu'on reste debout ou alors qu'on trouve quelque chose de plus originale. »

Il avait donc décidé de lui passer la bague assis en tailleur. Il voulait qu'Hermione soit supérieur à lui à ce moment là. Elle émit un petit rire quand il s'assit, et il lui enfila enfin une magnifique bague.

Puis il se releva et l'embrassa. Leur premier baiser en tant que futurs mariés. Puis il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :

« Ne m'en veux pas »

Surprise, elle lui demanda :

« Mais de quoi ?

_De t'aimer ».


End file.
